The invention related to eyeglasses. In particular, the invention relates to eyeglasses for near vision use.
With the aging of the population, visual acuity suffers. Near vision (presbyopia) becomes a problem with aging. Prior art devices exist which provide a singe lens that can be rotated from eye to eye to apply make-up. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,302. While such a device is useful for its intended purpose, it is not useful to read. Reading glasses are known in the art but have drawbacks when used to apply make-up. There is a need for eyewear that is more versatile.
According to the invention, eyeglasses are provided that can function both as make-up glasses and reading glasses. The invention provides an eyeglass frame having a left and right lens support. A nose bridge separates the lens supports. A first lens seats in the left lens support. A second lens seats in the right lens support. Desirably, each lens is a half lens. Each lens is attached to the lens frame for movement from the left side to the right side of the frame and vice versa to mate with the lens on the opposite side. In use, the first lens and the second lens seat in the left and right lens support. In this position, the eyeglasses function as reading glasses. Since the lenses are movably mounted to the frame, the first lens located on the left side can be moved to sit on top of the second lens on the right side. As a result, there will be no lens on the left side and the eyeglasses can function as make-up glasses. Similarly the second lens located on the right side can be moved to the left side to sit on top of the first lens on the left side. Thus, either side of the face can be made up or a contact lens inserted in either eye while one eye benefits from magnification and the other has no lens obstruction.
In another aspect of the invention, the glasses according to the invention include a frame having a left and right lens support. A nose bridge separating and connecting the left and right lens support is provided. A first lens, preferably a half lens and a second lens, preferably a half lens, are provided for seating in the left and right lens support. A rod is connected to the nose bridge. The first half lens is pivotally attached to the rod so that the lens pivots about the rod. The second half is similarly pivotally attached to the rod to pivot about the rod. As a result, the first lens pivots about the rod to mate with the second lens and form a single lens on the right side lens support as desired. The second lens similarly pivots about the rod to mate with the first lens to form a single lens on the left side. As a result, versatile glasses are provided. In the unpivoted state the glasses function as reading glasses. When either the first or the second side lens are pivoted, a single lens on either left or the right side is provided which can be desirably used to make-up or insert a contact lens.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention is illustrated in the drawings and examples. However, it should be expressly understood that the present invention should not be limited solely to the illustrative embodiment.